


Molding you back into life

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Necromancy, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: After she raised him from the dead, Merlin has asked Ginger to take her as an apprentice. And now, he's ready to bring back someone too.





	Molding you back into life

**Author's Note:**

> Written one Halloween for the prompt "Learning how to use dark magic AU"

They’re standing in front of the pentagram Ginger has carefully etched into the soil of her basement, the very same one Merlin woke up into only a couple of weeks ago. It feels a bit weird to be back here, but compared to everything else he’s had his eyes open to since she brought him back from the dead, it’s not too weird.

“You sure you want to do this?” It’s not that she doesn’t believe he can do it. He’s taken to magic like a fish would take to water. But this is a hard ritual. And souls aren’t always too happy to be wrenched from the shadows and shoved back into a body.

“I am.” There’s only determination in his voice and if she loved him before, he definitely has her undying respect now. Such resolve so soon into his apprenticeship deserve the deepest admiration. After all, one’s own will is more than half the reason to success in magic.

“Do you have everything?” She went through the list with him earlier today, but she’s willing to go through another check up if he needs to.

“Yes. The black candles. The clay. The virgin blood. The daffodils. My memories of her. I only need her soul now.”

She nods before cupping his cheeks in her hands and forcing him to lower his head until she can press a kiss on his forehead. “You’re ready. I’ll be waiting upstairs. I’ll come back once the moon has set.”

Whether or not he’ll have achieve his goal is another story, but she’s prepared for any eventuality. Whether he brings back an abomination or the woman he loves, she’ll be ready.

*

The moon has just set but before she can return to her basement, the door opens on Merlin and a woman she’s never seen before but feels like she’s known for how much Merlin has told her about.

She’s used to the newly resuscitated to look lost and confused, but much like Merlin, Roxanne Morton surprises her. She looks very aware of her surroundings, even a little guarded, which given her background as a spy would be expected.

She is also very beautiful, even more so than in the photographs Merlin carried with him. And yet, she carries herself as if she doesn’t know it. She could yield it as a powerful weapon with every of her gestures, but chooses not to.

Such strength of character wrapped in such beauty. No wonder Merlin loves her so much to attempt one of the blackest magic weeks after being initiated to the dark arts. Ginger is only proud to be sharing his heart with her.

And judging by her appreciative smile when Roxy finally spots her by the window, maybe she’ll also get a claim on Roxy’s heart.

The months to come sure will get interesting.


End file.
